Kumogakure: Tsuki and Minoru's Academy Test 2-6-13
Participants: Kaito Ryu, Tsuki Miryuu, Minoru Inuzuka Tsuki and Minoru's Academy Test: KaitoRyu: -As Kaito enters the hot springs his mind was racing with the thoughts of the book that he was reading earlier on in the day. The book was about dojutsu. Dojutsu is the word used for jutsu that requires the use of a special eye. For example the Sharingan or the Bayakugan. This book was written in a combined effort with the author's names being Chiyoko Uchiha and Emi Hyuga. The two were from the Konoha and existed about one hundred years before the current age. Kaito couldn't stay on this subject long however because he needed to move on to giving the academy tests he had been told to give today by the Raikage. This was also his chance to scout out his new student before he recieved her permanently. So, Kaito would move to the middle of the hot springs and stand beside a group of trees waiting for the two girls to show up.- Guest_ZzZm00nZzz: ~butterflies were indeed at war in young Tsuki's stomach as she rather, forced her steps towards the place wherein she would have her test. Her icy blue eyes scanned the area taking in details of her surroundings, she woke up early this day hoping that she her preparations were enough to make her pass the said test. As soon as she finished her ramen, she hurried to the venue thinking that it was appropriate to arrive there before the appointed jounin. As soon as she reached the place, She then saw a tall man with blue hair. She slowed her pace a bit...her heart beating wildly as she approached him, her eyes fixed on the ground~ Mindfang: -Minoru sighed lazily as she stretch, her eyes glance toward her clock and in a panic she had noticed she had a short amount of time to show up to her test that would make her a genin. In a panic she threw on her ninja gear and picked up her ninken. She looked into her mirror getting distracted by the thought of graduation. Denkou barked loudly reminding her that she had to leave NOW if she were to make it. She nodded and ran to the door and threw her shoes on. She ran full spirit to the hot springs stopping in front of the man she had believed to be her sensei. She with a exasperated sigh looked up to him a sheepish grin upon her face.- KaitoRyu: -As Kaito sees the girls approaching him he would snap out of his thoughts and his eyes would lock on them. A warm and inviting smile would grace his face as he looks to the girls. His eyes then go to Tsuki. She reminded him of himself not oh so long ago. The hair color was enough to make him remember, but she even carried herself simlarly to him when he was her age. Shy and nervous to boot. His attention then shifts to the Inuzuka girl and the ninken. They were ariving a little late. Once He notices this he would pull the smile on his face in various manners to form words that would trancend to vocalize in the form of. "Hey there, my name is Kaito Ryu and I will be your test giver today." Still noticing the nervousness in her he would say to them. "There is no reason to be nervous, this is only a test and I am sure you will do just fine." Kaito would flash a small smile to them and then say. "Are you ready to begin?" Once he says this he would turn on his heels and begin to walk toward the waters of the hot springs. Focusing his chakra into his feet he would take six steps out onto the surface and say. "Come now, join me if you would." This was the first part of her test, but Kaito wouldn't tell her that.- Guest_ZzZm00nZzz: ~When she saw him made his way with such ease on the water's surface and then heard his invitation, she nodded involuntarily as she gulped. She had been practicing this lately and she knows that Miryuus posses an advantage when it comes to water. She closed her eyes for a moment concentraining her chakra into her feet as she took her first step, her second...opening her eyes eventually on her third step, a smile widening in her face as she skipped her 4th until she reached him~ Mindfang: *Minoru nodded with a smile a lightly sweat drop fell from the back of her head as she watched him walk onto the waters surface. Her eyes looked up to the small ninken on her head, a light gruff was heard and she nodded understanding that Denkou had wanted her to go now and try her best. She closed her eyes and walked toward the water, she huffed lightly as held her hands out. She positioned her hands in the tiger seal and sighed loudly as she had begun to focus her chakara to her feet and she took a step onto the water. Shakily she walked her way infront of her test giver and looked up to him as her feet had glowed a blue color. She chuckled lightly as she spoke* "What do we have to do for this test? *She smiled brightly up at him* KaitoRyu: -Seeing that Tsuki skipped the fourth step he would see that she had become accustom to focusing her chakra already. Looking to Minoru he would see that she was a bit shakey, but had also accomplished the task. Once he saw this he would move toward the edge of the water and the walkway. Once he gets to the walkway he would move toward a spot that had targets hung up in a circular pattern. This was only about fifteen feet from the hot spings pool. Kaito had purposly ignored Minoru's question as he walked. Comming upon them he would look to the girls and say. "Come over here and take these Kunai from me." Kaito would pull out six kunai and hand them outward toward the girls' direction waiting for them to take them and he would continue saying. "Once you take these, you will have three shots to hit one target with a bullseye. A bullseye is hitting a target directly in the middle. Once you complete this we will move on."- Guest_ZzZm00nZzz: ~She nodded again as she heard him call for her...pausing a bit before taking the kunais. She then faced the direction of the targets focusing on one of them. Stepping her right foot slightly forward she raised her right hand accross on her shoulder level, shifting her weight to her right foot as she threw her first kunai..."tsk" she softly uttered as it hit a spot outside of the double ring. Her second Kunai landing on the line of the triple ring. She was getting frustrated when she raised her hand again to throw the third and last kunai but she thought that it would be wise to relax so she closed her eyes, inhaled deeply and then sent the kunai flying as she exhaled smoothly making it land not quite on the eye but hiting the bull.~ KaitoRyu: -Kaito would smile and laugh to himself a bit knowing that he had similar results when he tried this in the academy exams. Never the less he ahd more tests to do with her so he says. "Good, now... on to the next test." Kaito's back was turned to them and he would form the seals Horse -> Dragon-> Snake. Once finished Kaito would turn around and focus his eyes straight upon theirs. If they looked upon him in the eyes the sky would become over cast and the earth would begin to shake. Then out of the sky would fall a giant dragon. Fire and flames would flow from the dragon's mouth as it roared loudly and shook the ground even more. Once the smoke and fire cleared what could be seen was a pink little dragon that looked as if it were from a little girls story book. The dragon would begin to walk toward the girl until it rubbed against her leggs and purred. As this image played out Kaito would say aloud. "Cuddly Dragon Jutsu..."- Guest_ZzZm00nZzz: ~She wondered what he meant by saying "good" since she hadnt really hit bullseye..just half an inch from it. As he turned his back from her she locked her eyes on him as she pressed up through the soles of her feet trying to peek from behind his shoulders as she sees his movement. "hes making seals" she thought to herself. She suddenly took a step backward surprisingly looking straight through his eyes as he faced her. She then suddenly felt tensed and then bagan trembling as the surroundings darken and the ground began to shake. "Oh my GOD! what the heck did i do for him to use this kind of jutsu to me!? whatever it is!!?" Her brain was screaming blankly as she spaced out in front of the Dragons huge mouth. As the Smoke cleared out...she dropped to her knees, her hair all in a mess as she looked at the pink little dragon with her jaw dropping loosely.. "Sensei..." she said her voice shaking... "for an instance i thought i was going to pee"~ Mindfang: *She looked down at the dragon, a look of shock upon her face as she perked a eyebrow. She squinted her eyes and looked up to Kaito, lazily she had asked. "What am I supposed to do with this?" She slowly looked back down at the dragon, another sweat drop fell down the back of her head. Her ninken growled loudly and jumped off her shoulder, he bared his fangs at the small dragon and looked back to Minoru. She noticed something was up she she jumped back and glared at the dragon. She had been unsure of what to do in this moment but she remained on guard.* KaitoRyu: -As Kaito watched the girls battle with his Genjutsu he would smile and then laugh as the girls reacted to his jutsu. Once he sees this he would come close to them and say. "Tsuki, Minoru, listen to me. This is Kaito Ryu. You are under my Genjutsu. What you need to do is distrupt your chakra flow. Imagine your chakra flowing through your body like like the blood through your veins. Now, remember that if you disrupt this flow you will stop the Genjutsu and come back to this world."- Guest_ZzZm00nZzz: ~Tsuki's eyes were wide and her mouth was opened partly as she heard the jounin. "This is awesome, i was right about how cool genjutsus are. I would love to invent some myself" She tought to herself. She then regained composure as she closed her eyes. She was not familiar with genjutsus and this is her first time being under one. She focused on what Kaito said about chakra flow disruption. She pressed her palms against each other visualizing her chakra flowing within as she tried to let her right palm's tenketsu meet her lefts' causing the meeting flow of chakra to disrupt each other and hopefully, free her~ Mindfang: *She wiggled her nose and nodded closing her eyes closed as she had thought of what he had, she took a huff of breath in as she held her hands to her chest and attempted to stop her chakara flow but it had failed. She closes her eyes and thinks back to her book recalling that pain can stop a jutsu, she nodded lightly and looked down at her ninken. "Denkou" She had called his name and the dog had looked over to her. "Bite me, now" She closed her eyes awaiting for the impact. The dog made a whining nose but did as it was told and jumped at her biting her arm roughly, that had caused her to fall to the ground and the pain had caused her to snapp out of the jutsu. She looked sheepily up at her trainer and pet her ninken letting him now her could stop.* KaitoRyu: -Kaito would smile as he saw the two break out of the genjutsu and say quickly. "Good job, now we shall move on." Kaito would form the hand seals Dog --> Boar --> Ram. Doing so a cloud of smoke would cover him and when it dispersed he would be transformed into a complete likeness of Tsuki. Releasing the jutsu he would say to them. "Now, it's your turn."- Guest_ZzZm00nZzz: ~Seeing the other girl do the transformation perfectly, Tsuki felt pressured. She then raised her hands to do the required handseals, Dog -> Boar -> Ram transforming herslef into Kaito only, with her hair. She wasnt aware of it so thinking that she succeeded, smiled cheerfuly to the test giver~ MindFang: *She chuckled slightly and thought to herself 'A simple transformation, easy enough" She sighed lightly and closed her eyes, she formed the hand signs Dog, Boar and them ram. "Transform" she had transformed into her test giver Kaito, essentially a perfect transformation. She laughed loudly and gave a thumbs up at him* KaitoRyu: -Kaito would nod to the two of them and say aloud. "Next on the list is the body replacement. You will be using the hand seals Ram -> Boar => Ox -> Dog -> Snake." Kaito would preform the hand seals and once he was done a cloud of smoke would once again cover him. Once the smoke had gone where he had been standing would be only a log. Walking back into the area of the girls he would say. "Alright, not it's your turn." Kaito would throw two kunai at them hoping that they would use the jutsu and dodge his attack.- Guest_ZzZm00nZzz: ~As soon as he finished talking she quickly performed the hand seals required and was soon transfered into a corner of the hot springs just when the kunai was about half a meter from her, a log replacing her. She then let out a deep sigh as she returned to her spot.~ Mindfang: *She noted and turned back into herself and quickly did the hand signs Ram,Boar,Ox,Dog,Snake, She huffed lightly and shouted "substitution" she pulled it off nicely she thought. She appeared sitting on a rock a log in her place. The kunai strike the log and it poofs into a cloud of smoke. She laughs lazily and jumps back down to where she was.* KaitoRyu: -As he sees the girls complete the objective he would nod to them and say. "Good, last but not least you will be preforming the clone jutsu. The hand seals you use will be Ram -> Snake -> Tiger." Kaito would then preform the hand seals and right beside where he was standing would be an exact copy of himself. The clone would look to the girls and nod disappearing. Once he does this he would look to them and say. "You know the drill. Your turn."- Guest_ZzZm00nZzz: ~She then followed, performing the respective hand seals... Ram, Snake, and then Tiger...sending a cloud of smoke near surrounding her clone. She smiled upon realizing that she succeeded and the clone then dissappeared as quickly as it has appeared.~ Mindfang: *she stretched and cracked her knuckles and performed the hand signs Ram, Snake, Tiger. "Clone technique" she would say as a clone then appears beside her. She nodded lightly and the clone dissapered in smoke* KaitoRyu: -Kaito would clap his hands a few times and looks to the girls saying. "Well done, you both have made the rank of Genin. You are now able to join a team and start training with your sensei. Tsuki you will be on my team to fill my roster as the third and Minoru you will be put on another team to fill it's roster." This being said Kaito would bow and take off walking back toward his home. Getting home he would flop on his bed and be asleep for the night.- MindfangMindfang Whisper: *she nodded happily and gave Tsuki a thumbs up "Good job!" she would say with a nod. She put her arms behind her heead as her eyes gazed up at her ninken, he would bark lightly and she nodded "Yeah im hungry too, lets go eat" She laughs and walks toward a store to get some food.* Guest_ZzZm00nZzz: ~She bowed too before Kaito turned to leave with a smile upon her lips and then looked at the girl giving her a thumbs up "yeah...you did very good too " she said cheerfully. She looked at the girl as she walked away her eyes in a wonder "BTW, my names Tsuki Miryuu! it was nice having my test with you!" she shouted as she waved her hand to her. She then turned around and walked towards her home~ Kumogakure: Tsuki Miryuu's Academy Test 2-6-13 Kumogakure: Tsuki Miryuu's Academy Test 2-6-13